Secret
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: Dean's day have being going great so far until this happen "Dean I have to tell you something I've been keeping a secret" said Roman… What secret Roman have been keeping from Dean? Will it damage their love forever or will make their love stronger find out
1. The Secret

Secrets

Warning: Slash M/M, boy love

Disclaimers: I don't own Ambreigns

Enjoy!

Dean had a peaceful day went to the gym work out a little came home took a shower put clothes back on made him a sandwich he was now laying on the bed with his boyfriend Roman who was extremely into his thought he haven't said nothing he continued to watch tv he thought about how great his day...well it _was_ great.(emphasis on was)

"Dean I have to tell you something I've been keeping a secret" Roman said as he sat up from laying his head on Dean's lap as he back away from Dean a little

As soon as he heard secret he took his focus off the tv "what? you've been keeping a secret from me?"

Roman nodded then got up and started walking "I didn't know how to tell you I didn't want you to leave I didn't want us to end I can't lose you."

Dean didn't know where this was going he was scared he didn't know what Roman was going to say. "Roman just say it." Dean begged but Roman kept walking back n forth with his arms cross mumblings

"I don't know how it happen i don't want you to leave me or think I'm weird." Roman kept repeating

Dean couldn't take it no more he got and grab Roman on his shoulders "what are you talking about what do you mean you don't know how what happen and why am I going to leave you." Roman couldn't speak he didn't know what to say

"Are you cheating on me with someone is that it?." Dean yelled as he let go of Roman

Roman snapped back "no I could never cheat on you how you say that."

"Your the one saying oh I don't know how it happen oh and i don't want you to leave me what do you expect me to think Roman so what is? your not saying what the secret is it must be bad if you haven't told me yet." Dean retaliated

"It's not bad well not to me." Roman said

"Your killing me Roman not telling what the secret is your procrastinating." Dean yell "I'm not procrastinating I just don't know how to come out with it." Roman yelled back "just say it." Dean yelled back

"Fine I'm Pregnant Dean I'm Pregnant and it's your baby." Roman said

Cliffhanger!

MPreg I didn't want to say it in the beginning and spoil the surprise first MPreg story I hope you continue and keep reading it I hope you enjoyed my first chap bye!


	2. Explanation

Warning: MPREG I REPEAT MPREG SLASH! I cant get no clearer then that so let go!

"Your pregnant?! That's impossible your a guy Roman come on if your gonna lie to me get a better lie." Dean said with annoyance

"I'm not lying to you why do you think I've been going to the doctor lately why do you think that I've been complaining about my stomach hurting I was scheduled for a ultrasound." Roman was about continue but Dean interrupted him

"What's an ultrasound?" Dean asked he really didn't know "it's when the doctor put the gel on your tummy and they see what's inside your body." Roman said as Dean nodded "So i went to the doctors they laid me on the table the nurse told me to pull my shirt up and they put the gel on my stomach and they took this thing whatever it's called (A/N: I don't what it's called sorry) and it scan my belly at first the nurse was saying its looking good until she heard something that's when she called the doctor in then he took control he went around my stomach he told the nurse he heard the same thing she heard and then they looked at me and kept talking then I ask what's wrong is there's something wrong with my stomach

the doctor had a hard time trying to tell me but he did he said your pregnant." Roman said as he looked at Dean who still couldn't believe it.

"He even gave me a pregnancy test it was positive." Roman said as he went to the desk an pulled out a yellow envelope taking out the pregnancy test papers giving it to Dean

Dean read the papers thoroughly an indeed Roman was telling the truth he is pregnant "I can't believe this your pregnant how many days are you?" Dean asked

Roman knew Dean was about to angry when he told how many days he was "I'm...please don't be mad at me please." Roman begged as held his head down "I'm four weeks and couple of days." He said as kept his head down knowing he couple look Dean in his eyes

"F-four weeks really Roman how could keep a secret like that from me for so long." As Dean lashed out at him

"Omg Dean be in my position how in the hell was I'm going to tell my boyfriend that I was pregnant and mind you I'm a guy I thought you were going to think I'm weird i thought you would leave I didn't want you to say that this isn't your baby cuz godamnit Dean I've been with you for 3 three years I'm in love with and will always be I would never do anything to hurt you." Roman said looking at Dean while crying

Dean looked at Roman he felt bad he had been a complete asshole to him now roman was crying it wasn't Roman fault he got pregnant it was how his body was (He was Born this way) and hell it takes two to make a baby he didn't know why he got so mad about the pregnancy maybe it was he that he scared and wasn't ready to be a father or he thought he isn't going to be a good enough father.

"Baby I'm sorry ok I'm sorry that I snapped I'm so sorry I didn't believe you I love you Roman and I'm going to by your side with this pregnancy till the end you don't need to worry ok im here and I love you no matter what." As he grab Roman into a tight but comfortable embrace

"I love you to Dean and thank you thank you so much." Roman cried as he put his head in Deans chest

Dean just held him he didn't want to let go of him he needed to be there for Roman to make sure Roman knew he wasn't going nowhere to let Roman know that their in this together it might be hard but their pull through for the sake of their child and theirselves.

That's it for Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed there would many more chapters I hope you keeping reading this story bye!


	3. Cravings

It's Chapter 3 I'm pretty sure if your reading this you should already know this is a Mpreg story I hope you enjoy

Stars ***: shows actions

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since Roman told Dean about his pregnancy and Dean kept his word him and Roman we're doing fine more then fine they were doing amazing Dean would but his headphone on Roman stomach so the baby can listen to music.

Dean has been going to Roman's Doctor checkup faithfully never missed one he came to the truth with himself that he was going to be father if he liked or not but he's happy to start a family with Roman it's been his wish to be with Roman forever and always and now their having a baby it's like sprinkles on. Sundae

Speaking of Sundaes Dean was picking Roman up some ice cream from dairy queens now

**At Dairy Queens**

Dean was waiting on the line he was actually the next one Roman had ask him to pick up ice cream for him his was just bout his turn until his phone rung it was Roman

Dean: hey what's up baby

Roman: Deany~ *whining*

Dean: what's wrong Roman

Roman: I want ice cream

Dean: I'm buying your ice cream now babe

Roman: can it be pickle flavor ice cream

Dean: Baby I don't think they have pickle flavored ice cream

Roman: what *sniffle why not *voice gets shaky*

Dean: ok I'll get you pickle flavored ice cream

Roman: *voice gets excited* thank you baby *hangs up*

Dean hung up and shook his head and hung his phone it was his turn as he faces the cashier "hey I would like to know if you have...…pickle flavored ice cream." Dean asked knowing they didn't have "um sir I'm sorry to tell you but there is no pickle flavored ice cream." The Cashier

Dean need to improvise "ummm can I get a big cup of vanilla ice cream." Asked Dean "yes sure thing that Would be 4.00$ Sir." The cashier said as Dean paid for his stuff and gave a tip receiving thank you smile from the cashier as soon as got his stuff he left because head to run the store and buy a jar of pickles he stopped by a supermarket and picked up some pickles he paid for the pickles and made his back home.

Dean felt like he was out all day he was exhausted he opened the door "Roman I'm hom- what the fucked happen here." Dean screamed as there were pizza boxes stack up on top if each other one empty ginger ale bottle "omg Dean I'm in the room did you bring my ice cream." Roman yell but he barley heard him it sounded like he had food in his mouth "yeah I bought your ice cream just give me a second." Dean said as he got bowl and a spoon he dump some ice cream then look at the pickles "Ughhh this is so nasty." Dean said as he open the pickles jar and poured pickle juice in the bowl and he mixed it up Dean wanted to puke then he cut up so pickles and drop them into the ice cream "and I though I eat weird shit." as he walked into the bedroom.

Once Dean got into the room he almost drop the bowl Roman was on the bed eating a pepperoni and sausage pizza "Roman what happen I'm gone for about 30 minutes and this happens." Dean said looking at Roman who was still eating the pizza "I don't know I just got so hungry is that my ice cream can I have please with a sexy samoan on top." Roman pleaded "sure here take it." Dean said while he handed the ice cream to Roman and watch him eat it he took his first bite then looked at Dean "omg Dean this ice cream is so...awesome!" Roman scream as Roman kept eating it Dean thought he was going to be sick he heard the crunch if pickles in Roman mouth that mad his stomach turn "how could you eat that." Dean said looking at Roman " I don't know bit it taste great." As Roman slurp up the pickle juice mixed with ice cream

Dean shook his head in disgust he didn't know how he was going to get used to Roman food craving because everything Roman wanted was weird pickle ice cream, jalapeño cheeseburger, chocolate cover pineapples yeah Roman had some disgusting Craving but it was worth getting it for him it made him happy which made Dean happy and beside Dean wouldn't want to get a pregnant man mad he might not make it out alive especially when he's dating a powerhouse.

Well that's it for chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and I hope that none of the foods I named got your stomach turning lol my sister came up with them blame her lol well bye!


	4. Doctor Checkup 1

I'm sorry but this is **FFSA** (FanFiction Service Announcement) I keep getting PMs from people about Roman being pregnant and how Dean should have been the one pregnant with no disrespect if yall haven't realized it yet but news flash I only right Roman as a submissive why because I see Roman as Badass submissive and beside there not enough submissive Roman and I think there should be the last think I'm going to say if you don't like it then don't read it I swear I put that in the first and second chapter well this is it for the FFSA I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)

* * *

As each day go pass Roman stomach got bigger and which means the Baby is getting bigger today was his annual check up him and Dean were going to the doctors to get a quick check on the baby.

Dean and Roman was driving to OBGYN (obstetrics and gynecology) Dean was super excited he couldn't wait to see his baby and to hear his baby he's been counting down the days so far Roman 105 days pregnant well three months and 15 days (A/N: starting now every chapter Roman is gonna be another month) he had a calendar crossing out each day.

Soon as the Arrive to the OBGYN they enter and check in at the main office to notify the nurse that they were here for appointment. The nurse smiled at them and told them that the doctor will see them shortly.

They say there waiting Dean was reading a Magazine while Roman was just sitting as his eyes just wander until his eyes met another pair of eyes by a young child no older then eight he was sitting next to his mother well that's what Roman guest. The boy kept staring at Roman he tried to cut the contact with the little boy but every time he look back he was still staring.

"Dean." Roman whisper and Dean looked at him "hmmm?" Dean said while still reading the magazine "there's a little boy looking at me and he won't stop* Roman said whispering while looking at the little boy. Dean peek over the magazine and see the boy staring at Roman "what do you want me to I can't go all crazy on him he a kid if it was a man then that's different." Dean whisper as Roman shrugged to Dean and turn back to the boy but he wasn't there Roman had felt a hand on his shoulder he turn around to see the boy. Roman felt his soul come out his body he jumped so damn fast landing half way on top of Dean.

"Omg god you scared me." Roman said as he settle back in his Seat while the little boy kept staring at him "umm can I help you with something?" Roman ask him and the little boy nodded "what is it?" Roman asked "how come you have hair on your face aren't you a lady? Why are your arms so big my mom don't have big arms like you." The boy asked while poking Roman's arms Dean had burst into laughter he couldn't hold it "he thinks your a girl!" Dean laughed as he got elbowed in his side which ended the laughing. "Ummm I'm not a lady I'm a man little boy." Said Roman as looked at the little boy who was confuse "but you have long shiny hair past your shoulders and your eyes sparkle like a girl." The Boy said still staring at Roman "I don't know if I should be happy about that or be offended." Roman said as he looked at who was just a enjoying this Roman glared at him and turned back to the body "umm don't you think you should sit back with your mommy little boy." Roman said to him but the boy was paying him no attention. "You can't be boy I don't believe you, they only thing you might not have that girl have is boobs." The boy said a he touch Roman chest "why are the so flat." Dean was not amused and got up and pick the boy and bought him back to his mother "I think he belongs to you." Dean said to the boys mother putting the child down "omg Ryan I told you not to go nowhere I'm so sorry I hope he wasn't bothering you." The Mother Said to Dean "oh no he wasn't bothering us not at all he just asked a lot of question, feel on my boyfriend chest nah he wasn't even a little bother." Dean said sarcastically "but I do recommend you put a leash on him." Dean smiled and walked back over to Roman.

Roman looked at Dean "what did you say to his mother." Roman asked "oh nothing." Dean answer before Roman could question him again he was Called into the Doctor office they grab their stuff and headed into the Room. The nurse told Roman to lift his shirt up Roman did what he told and he lift his shirt up to chest and then the nurse put a towel on his top half of his mid-section "the doctor will be here shortly." The nurse said with a smile and left.

Dean looked at Roman belly it's was getting bigger and rounder he put his hand on Roman belly and smile. Dean promised himself he wasn't gonna end like his parents they were alcoholics and drug addicts he wasn't gonna leave his child like his Dad left him he was gonna be there for his son or Daughter till the day he die.

Roman was looking at Dean wondering what he was thinking about he was gonna ask him but then the Doctor walk in "I guess it can wait later." Roman mumble ten looked up at the Doctor "ah Mr. Reigns it's nice to see you again to Mr. Ambrose." The Doctor said

(A/N: I need a name for the Doctor :( I'm bad at names I'm really am please help me)

"Nice to see you again to Doc." Dean said while giving a quick wave to the man. The Doctor sat down in his chair and turned on the ultrasound Machine "you ready." The Doctor asked Roman and Roman nodded. The Doctor put the Gel on Roman stomach which gave Roman shivers from the cold "I'm going to find the heartbeat ok Roman." Roman nodded and The Doctor searched when he got to the side of Roman he had found a strong hear beat "look at the monitor Dean and Roman." As both of them turn to the monitor to see their baby it was a emotional moment for them they were so happy.

Roman turned to Dean "that's out baby." Roman said as he looked at Dean with tears coming down his cheek. Dean nodded "yeah that our baby." Dean said he was getting Emotional as we'll tear crept their way up but Dean wouldn't let them fall. They heard the strong heartbeat "I can say so far your baby seem very healthy great heartbeat the baby is growing faster then i thought so whatever you guys are doing keep doing it beside that I say we're done here everything is fine." Said the Doctor as sent the pictures of Roman Sonogram to the front office "you can pick up the sonogram picture at front office." The Doctor said he wiped Roman stomach off with the towel.

After the Doctor wipe Roman stomach he step out so Roman can straighten himself out. Roman fixed himself then turn to Dean and gave him a big hug "did you see our baby Dean." Roman said excitedly "yes i saw our baby." Dean said hugging Roman back "I'm so happy Roman we get to start a family together we're going to parents." Dean said "yeah I know I can't stop smiling but hey Dean what were you thinking about when you was rubbing my belly." Roman ask and looked at Dean "I was telling myself that I'm not gonna be like my parent I'm going to better than them I'm not gonna be like my father and abandon his child I'm going to love out child Roman and I'm going to love you it's gonna be my mission and promise to keep you and our baby safe forever and always." Dean said "and i believe in you Dean I know your going to be a great father and same goes with me Dean I'm going to protect both of you guys forever and always." Roman said as they shared a passionate kiss

Once Roman was finish getting Ready they left the Doctors office and went back into the front to pick up the sonograms. While they was waiting Roman had got chills down his spine like was being watch he didn't want to turn but he did anyway he was met by those same eyes again is was that kid or should i say it was Ryan staring at Roman "hey Roman I got the pictures ready to go." Dean said as he looked at Roman and saw him staring at something he looked to see who he was staring at. Dean faced frowned when he saw it was Ryan "Come on Roman lets go before he starts ask questions again." Dean said as Roman nodded they were half way out the door "by the way I was serious." Dean said talking to Ryan mom "you need to put him on a leash or something I heard Pet Smart had a great sale." Dean said while smirking and laughing and left with Roman who shook his because he could believe Dean had said that.

Finish I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter there will be many more and again if you don't agree with Roman being pregnant then don't read this story thnx and bye!


End file.
